


domesticity

by lovixya



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovixya/pseuds/lovixya
Summary: Nagito and Hajime moved in recently with each other. This is a peek into their domestic lifestyle.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	domesticity

The sound of someone’s lawn being mowed. That was _not_ the sound Hajime liked waking up to. His arm slightly ached as the boy with a head of clouds was resting his head on it. Soft and steady breathing was escaping his slightly parted mouth. _That_ was the sound that Hajime liked waking up to. He fondly gazed at Nagito, observing every little detail, every small nose scrunch, and every time his chest slightly rose at each breath.

His gaze warm as Hajime entangled his fingers into the almost unbelievably soft mess of hair belonging to his beloved. It never ceased to amaze him how delicate Nagito’s hair was. It was as smooth as silk and soft as a warm ray of sunshine. Maybe Nagito was _his_ ray of sunshine.

Hajime internally groans, as he gazed over at the digital clock, the numbers 6:43 glaring at him. He carefully slips his arm from under Nagito’s neck and crawls out of bed. Afterward, he gently places a blanket over the sleeping boy and gets dressed. He slides into a pair of black jeans and slips on a plain black polo, securing his nametag to his chest. After, he puts a light jacket on.

Entering the restroom, he splashes water on his face before brushing his teeth with cinnamon toothpaste. He used mint for the majority of his life until he went on his first date with Nagito during high school.

_They were at a bakery, the very same one that Hinata now works at. Hajime had ordered a croissant with orange juice and Nagito had gotten a cinnamon roll with strawberry milk. It was at that time when Hajime had learned of Nagito’s love for cinnamon._

_After that date, he had spent quite some time contemplating the date and whether or not it had gone well. His brother, Izuru, had gotten tired of listening to his incessant worries and suggested to Hajime that he should think if they had gotten any closer or learned anything interesting about Nagito during that encounter. Hajime noted down several interesting things he had learned about the white-haired boy and remembered the cinnamon (among other details)._

_Izuru then commented that “If you ever insist on showing him physical affection, maybe consider switching your toothpaste with a cinnamon one.”_

_Well, it had stuck and Hajime became accustomed to the taste of cinnamon in the morning. It was worth it after all because, after their first kiss, Nagito had gently smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his nose after whispering, “You taste just like cinnamon.”_

When Hajime exited the restroom, he saw that Nagito was still asleep, so he went into the kitchen. He brewed some coffee, enough for Nagito when he wakes up and toasted a slice of bread. Then, the brown-haired boy poured some dog food into a small dish on the floor and filled the water bowl as well. They had recently gotten a dog, courtesy of Nagito’s wishes. Hajime agreed as he didn’t mind having a pet (What’s next, kids?) and definitely didn’t mind anything that made Nagito smile. He ate quickly, pouring the coffee into a portable tumbler as he grabbed his keys and left for work.

On his way to work, Hajime typed a cute little message to Nagito.

 **Haji:** Good morning, you smol ray of hope. You’ve probably been in bed for a while and I wish I could be there next to you now :( Love you, be productive <3

~

Nagito woke up cold. Frowning, he yawned, eyes still shut. He tossed and turned in the bed for some time, hiding under his covers as if pretending like the day hasn’t come yet.

Huffing at the inability to fall back asleep, he grabs his phone and continues to hide under the blanket. Seeing the message from Hajime made him smile. It was a small detail, but every time Hajime has left for work without spending his morning with Nagito, he has never failed to write a good morning text. To be so loved… Nagito still was not used to it.

 **Nagi:** hey just woke up <3 have fun at work

 **Haji:** I made coffee, also I’m getting groceries after work. Can you check the fridge and tell me what we need?

 **Nagi:** sure

Well, Nagito had to get out of bed at some point. They had a weekend routine, you see. They usually woke up together and Hajime cooked, while Nagito fed and played with their dog. Unless Hajime had a morning shift at the cafe that he works at. Then, the cloud boy would wake up alone and eat while playing with the dog. Nagito was a primary school teacher and did not have to worry about working on the weekends.

Since Nagito was alone today, he would have to do the chores by himself. There was no point in changing since he didn’t plan to see the outside world and just stayed in his checkered pants and plain white shirt. He yawned, exaggerating it loudly as he knew no one could hear him, as he began to go through his morning routine.

After doing so, he drank some of the coffee that Hajime had made earlier that day and toasted a bagel for breakfast. Spreading some strawberry cream cheese on it, he ate leisurely, the only other sounds being the dog prancing around the house after eating.

He was a small, white dog. His hair was as white as Nagito’s. The cloud boy had chosen him, his eyes reminding Nagito of Naegi’s docile ones. Hajime begged to differ, but it didn’t matter because the dog was still adorable to them both.

What to do today, Nagito thought. There wasn’t much to be done, but he figured it was better than doing nothing. So, he began doing some chores. Laundry, tidying up the place, folding clothes, and other housework. Soon enough, lunchtime came.

It was a routine that Hajime calls Nagito during his lunch break, especially on the weekends that the brown-haired boy left the other alone. They chatted for a bit, small updates on each other’s day. Little reminders and such that kept each other going until they got to see each other again.

The snowy-haired boy promptly checked the fridge, noting down several items needed. After, he sent a small list to Hajime, before turning on some show to play idly in the background, as he takes a short nap.

~

Getting out of work was both liberating and exhausting at the same time. Free from work until his next shift, but tired from working since the morning. Now, Hajime had to go buy groceries. The list was decently sized. Some vegetables, fruits, poultry, snacks, and other miscellaneous items.

They lived in a small town. Not minuscule, but it wasn’t exactly a large city either. But, it was small enough that he knew the locals. So, it would not be any surprise to run into any familiar faces. He even worked with some of his friends from high school. That is why when Hajime went shopping, he ran into three different friends. He chatted with Mahiru while she was stocking the vegetables, joked around with Souda when seeing him in the snack section, and checked out his groceries with Sonia at the cash register.

After paying, Hajime packed all of the groceries into his car and made his way back home.

Meanwhile, Nagito has started his attempt at dinner. Emphasis on attempt. Okay, so maybe he wasn’t the best cook… The white-haired boy had decided to make a simple meal of pasta. All he had to do was boil some dried noodles and add a premade sauce. So, why..? How? How was there flour covering the countertops? How did he split a wooden spoon in half? _He didn’t even use flour or the spoon!_ The kitchen looked wrecked. It was like a crime scene. You would even believe that a tornado had come in there. There was somehow even sauce on the ceiling.

He glanced at a clock across the room and paled, laughing quietly to himself nervously, when he saw that it was about 30 minutes after Hajime normally left work. That meant Hajime would be home so- _the door_.

“I’m home!” A loud voice rang out from the entrance of the kitchen.

Immediately, Nagito started to try and minimize the mess, only succeeding in spreading the mess. “D-Don’t come in here!”

Much to his dismay, Hajime walked in, arms full of groceries. “What happened in here?!” In shock, he tipped over one of the bags, some fresh produce spilling out and hitting the floor.

“I-I.. I was making dinner…” Nagito looked back up at his lover, who in turn burst out laughing.

“So, hah- Not to be rude, but…” Hajime teasingly grinned, as he placed the other grocery bags on the flour-covered countertop, “Where’s the food?”

“You- you’re mean!”

“You- you’re clumsy!”

“Again! Mean!” Nagito exaggeratedly threw his hands up in the air and sighed loudly. Hajime ignored the whining cloud and started stocking the fridge, causing Nagito to sigh again dramatically.

“What?”

Tilting his head, Nagito questions the brunette. “What are we going to do?”

“ _You_ are going to clean.” He replies decisively. “I’m still clean, so I-” The cloud (flour) boy grabs a handful of flour and tosses it on the other. “You did not just-” 

With a smug smile, Nagito feigns innocence, “You don’t look so clean.”

“You are so lucky I don’t have work tomorrow.” Hajime groans noisily, taking notes from Nagito’s childish ways from earlier. Letting a pout out, he grumbles, “I have to do laundry now… Well, since I already have to clean…” The brown-haired boy chucked a fistful of flour at him in vengeance.

Acting on impulse, Hajime approached the other and squeezed Nagito in a tight hug, “I missed you.” It wasn't like they both weren't already messy, Hajime thought. 

“Clean together?” The snowy-haired boy suggests.

“I suppose... If I absolutely, positively have to! Then I suppose that I could spend some of my time cleaning up thi- What’s that smell?”

“The noodles!” Nagito eyes widened, pulling out of his significant other’s embrace. He immediately rushes over to the stove, shutting off the heat in a hurry.

“Nagito!”

~

“As much as I don’t want to clean anymore after this mess, I’m gonna go shower,” Hajime exclaims, after stretching his arms a bit.

Nagito nodded to the other, content, “It’s okay, there’s only the dishes left. After I wash them, I could heat up the-”

The brunette cuts through the suggestion, “No! I’ll- I’ll heat up some leftovers after I shower!”

“Well, okay… If you insist!”

Hajime leaves him in the kitchen and goes upstairs to their bathroom. He quickly undresses, not wanting to be these clothes any longer than he has to be. Slipping into the restroom, he turns on the water. After reaching warmer temperature, Hajime steps into the shower.

Nagito not so secretly joins him.

“When you asked to clean together, I did not think you would take this into the shower.” The dark-haired boy remarks, Nagito delightedly grinned in response.

_**author: huh? what's that? why is it so steamy? it seems i can't write this scene because of the fog…** _

~

After the steamy exchange (that was wholesome, the steam came from the shower okay! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧), they both went to do their own separate hobbies--Nagito began reading and Hajime was scrolling idly through his phone--it was comfortable. They had grown accustomed to each other’s presence, so a relaxing silence washed over them.

Suddenly, Hajime announces, “I love you.”

“You confuse me.” Nagito mumbles, shy. A heated blush started spreading on his face against his will. Okay, face, you can cut it out now, he thought.

“My love confuses you?” The boy questioned, furrowing his eyebrows. Hajime did not understand what the other meant. They have been dating for a while now and have moved in with each other recently.

There was a pause. 

Breaking the small silence, the cloud boy sighed in a composed manner, the heat still apparent on his face, “It still does… It never ceases to amaze me that you could love someone like me this way.”

“Nagito.” Hajime deadpanned, “Was me asking you to move in, not a sign that I loved you?”

“Details, details, Haji. Besides,” Nagito shrugged in slight denial- No, that wasn’t it. It wasn’t denial, it was rather an insecurity. Anxiety, if you will. It was not that he could not acknowledge the other’s love, he just did not know how to always accept love, as he had never been shown this amount of affection before. “I’m just glad that I am this lucky to have you in my life.”

“Well, if you’re still confused-” Hajime pressed a kiss to Nagito’s temple, “I guess I’ll have to prove it to you…”

Making a move, he set his phone down on the bedside table, pressing a chaste kiss to the white-haired boy’s lips. Nagito, contrary to his words, kisses back eagerly. The kiss is deepened and Hajime entangles his fist in Nagito’s long messy curls.

Nagito smiles against Hajime’s lips, pulling away to release a sharp gasp. Nagito melts into the brunette’s warm and loving gaze, wanting to bask in that feeling. Hajime, again, intending to make the next move, switched their position to a mor- _arf_.

A familiar white dog makes his way into the bed, curling up into the cloud boy’s side. This causes Hajime to release a stream of laughter, as Nagito groans excessively loud. However, they just let the feeling pass, still content, and just as happy to simply cuddle. Nagito presses a firm kiss to Hajime’s forehead and they spoon, the dark-haired boy holding the other in his arms, as Nagito embraces their dog.

The white-haired boy slowly drifts to sleep, comforted by their steady breathing.

“But, if you’re still confused, Nagi. At least confusion is a sign that something’s there.” Hajime whispers softly, rubbing circles into Nagito’s back after pressing a chaste kiss to his lover’s jaw. “We have all the time in the world to love.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, i love komahina so much ;(


End file.
